


The Call

by axayashinoceres, KATastrofic222



Series: The Call [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Shinichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axayashinoceres/pseuds/axayashinoceres, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another night of heists. Inspector Nakamori is down below, bellowing orders as usual. He pockets the stolen jewel, like he always does. He’s up on the roof as planned, for his usual method of escape. And of course, he receives a call from his beloved Shin-chan... - Actually, no. She never called him during a Kid heist because she doesn’t like to disturb him when he’s working - a lie he told her. It’s hard to keep your double life from your detective girlfriend but he manages. Oh, right. Better answer the call~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that popped out in my head while doodling these two. My older sister liked the idea as well so she helped me write this one too(like most of my works). In case some of you read my other work called Checkmate, I'm sorry if I wasn't able to upload a chapter as planned. I'm posting this story to satisfy an urge to write a DCMK fanfiction. 
> 
> That aside, I hope you enjoy reading our work!

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Alright. That should do it, all that's left is to send the note to Nakamori-keibu and Jirokichi-san.” Kaito mused, folding his arms behind his head and leaned back. Thoughts of his famous detective girlfriend came unbidden and he smiled goofily to himself. Speaking of which, Shin-chan was so sexy on that day, roughly a little over three months ago. It was their fourth anniversary since they began dating and he had planned out the whole day to make it special.

He blushed to himself as he remembered how she rewarded him that night. He sighed as he recalled that since that night they never got the chance to be intimate again. What with their final requirements being due, exams studied and taken, and then graduation. They couldn’t even have a private celebration for graduating as her parents and his mother decided on their own to celebrate together at the Kudous’ seaside villa for a weekend party.

He abruptly sat up straight and ruffled his head in frustration. Thinking about her makes him want to see her all the more today. But he can’t because he had to prepare for his heist in two weeks.

“Young Master,” a familiar voice called for his attention.

“Ah, Jii-chan. Perfect timing. I just finished the heist note. Send it out in two days.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Two weeks later, Kaito got it into his head to call out the Detective Boys as he had hours before tonight’s show begins. Besides, he was curious if the kids had seen or hung out with their mentor lately.

“Shinichi-neesan?” Ayumi hummed before looking up at the magician. “I remember seeing her with Ran-neesan at the mall today! Right, Mitsuhiko-kun? Genta-kun?”

“Yes! If I recall correctly, they were going to buy some clothes,” the freckled boy says with a nod.

“Huh? I thought they were going to buy something to eat,” Genta commented in confusion. “Because, Shinichi-neesan kept rubbing her stomach.” Just then his own stomach rumbled quite loudly and he blushed in embarrassment.

“Looks like you’re the hungry one here, Genta,” Mitsuhiko pointed out in a dry tone.

“Shut up! I’m a growing, sixth grader boy,” the larger boy yelled out in irritation.

Kaito chuckles and pats the grumpy boy fondly. “You guys haven’t eaten lunch yet, right? How about I, good ‘ol Kaito-niichan treat you all to lunch as thanks for the information!”

The three aspiring detectives looked at each other then cheered with Genta chanting ‘eel on rice’ over and over. Earning a laugh from both of his friends. Kaito watched the three fondly from behind. To think he’d be able to watch them grow into great detectives from up close. Let alone be able to hang out with them since the Trap Island incident. Well, it _has_ been a while since Ran-chan and Shin-chan hung out together so maybe it’s alright for him not to seek her out this time.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

“Achoo!”

“Did you catch a cold? That’s not good...” Ran rested her forehead against her childhood friend’s to check her temperature. “Hm...Your temperature is normal...maybe someone’s talking about you?”

“Who knows,” Shinichi sighed. “On another note, don’t you think we bought too much clothes?”

“Well, we can’t be too careful. Besides they all look great on you,” Ran smiled, earning another sigh from the detective.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

_“Shinichi? Oh, she’s in the bathroom at the moment. Do you want me to pass on a message for you?”_

“... Ah, well yes, if you don’t mind. I’m in the middle of something now but could you tell her I’ll take her out tomorrow? I won’t be busy for a while starting tomorrow.”

_“You must really miss her, huh? Alright I’ll tell her you called. You better make it up to her tomorrow!”_

“Yeah. Thanks, Ran! I gotta go, work calls. Bye!” He drops his head with a sigh once the call ends. “She’s not coming to this heist either, huh...” He shook his head, showman’s grin back in place as he stood up. “The sooner I finish this, the sooner I get to see Shin-chan!”

The night was filled with color as fireworks decorated the sky with resounding booms. The loud cheers of KID’s fans and the equally loud bellows of one Nakamori Ginzo completed the festive atmosphere. Though somewhere in the crowd you could probably see the inspector’s daughter, yelling support for her father and the downfall of the gentleman thief.

“Damn you, KID,” Jirokichi Suzuki cursed at his quick defeat. “Even with my carefully planned traps and high-end security system, he still managed to steal my Tristar Tiara. If only the Kid Killer was here,” he shook in fury.

“Where is he? Where is KID!? Check all the security footages. You three, follow me to the roof.” Nakamori gritted his teeth. Somehow he got the feeling that KID is a little too intense tonight. Like he’s in a hurry. So they have to hurry as well and catch that no good thief once and for all! Before he could reach for the door to the roof, he had accidentally tripped a trap. “KID!!!!!!!”

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

_“With Kudou Shinichi out of the race, it seems like the KID Task Force are having an even harder time trying to catch the ever elusive Moonlight Magician!”_

_“Hey look he’s at the rooftop now!”_

_“What?! Quick! Focus the cam at KID!”_

KID threw his arms wide open and made a glorious bow. _”Ladies and gentlemen, the Tristar Tiara is now in my hands. My compliments to Master Suzuki for another wonderful bounty.”_

Shinichi turned the television’s volume down, cellphone earring in hand. “Kaito’s probably done with his work by this time. I guess now’s a good time as any...” she carefully dialed a familiar number and waited for her boyfriend to pick up.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

_“Young Master it seems you have an incoming call from the Young Mistress.”_

“Shin-chan?!” he felt his mouth stretch into a goofy grin as he carefully pocketed the night’s target. The disappointment of it not being the one he was looking for was quickly overshadowed by the thought of his wonderful girlfriend calling him. “Go put her on the line, Jii-chan!”

_“But you’re still in the middle of the heist, Young Master!”_

“It’s fine, I doubt they’d be able to escape the special trap I put in at the spur of the moment. I’m in the middle of making my escape anyway.” He paused. _Come to think of it...why_ _did_ _she call? She doesn’t usually call me during my heists, but then again she’s usually the one who’s chasing me around so that makes a lot of sense. Maybe I’m just overthinking things._

He smiled when he heard the call connect.

_“...Kaito?”_

“Ah, Shin-chan? This is unusual. What’s up?” Kaito asked as he checked the current wind direction. East.

_“Can you talk now? I have some...news.”_

His brows furrowed at her slightly hesitant tone. “Yeah, I’m almost done actually. What do you want to tell me?” He froze a little when he heard the door to the roof slam open. _Crap! How did they get out of that one fast?_

“Get back here, KID!” Nakamori yelled, coated in all things sparkly and beautiful. Plus feathers.

 _“Kuroba Kaito, the truth is...”_ her words rang clearly in his ear as he jumped off the building. And just as he was about to press the switch for his hang glider… _“I’m pregnant.”_

His brain short-circuited. “P-pardon...?”

The shouts of his fans and the KID Task Force fell on deaf ears as the white clad thief plummeted from the sky.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Shinichi shot out of her seat and stared at the television screen. “Your wings...open your wings, KID!” He kept falling. “Hurry open your wings!!!”

She slumped back to her seat in relief after watching the gem thief fly across the night sky unscathed. Stupid thief.

_“...Um...Shin-chan?”_

“Ah, sorry. I was watching KID’s heist while I was working on some cases.”

_“Shin-chan…?”_

“Yes, Kaito?”

_“I’m coming over.”_

She blinked. “Alright.”

True to his word, Kaito appeared at her doorstep half an hour later. It was out of character for him to wear such a serious expression, but she didn’t say a word. She led him to the living room and took the seat in front of him after handing him a mug of hot chocolate. Instead of downing it in one gulp like he usually does, he settled with tapping his fingers on the mug. When it seemed like the silence was going to stretch on, Kaito spoke. Eyes still on his mug of slightly-less-hot chocolate.

“...It all makes sense. What those kids told me today,” the magician shook his head, as if to wake himself from a trance. “You and Ran-chan buying clothes, Genta-kun seeing you rub your stomach...you were even in the bathroom when I called but Ran-chan answered instead of you.” He rested the mug on a provided coaster and leaned back against the sofa. “It all makes sense.”

“Yes,” she merely said, calm and serene in her seat across from him. She observed him silently and was curious when he suddenly had this determined expression on his face.

Kaito made up his mind and grabbed his mug of hot chocolate and gulped it down in one gulp, wincing in pain when the burn registered upon his senses. Then he stood up and marched towards Shinichi. She braced herself for something though who knows what he’ll do at this point.

And then, for all intents and purposes, Kaito, for lack of a better word, pounced on her and began whining like a child. “Pregnant! For three months too! Why didn’t you tell me?!” He whined, rubbing his cheek against hers. With a mind like his, it wasn’t that hard to determine how many months his girlfriend was in.

“Graduation was right around the corner and both of us were busy with our requirements. If you knew you’d be too busy pampering me like what you’re doing now,” Shinichi replied. “And judging from that sloppy exit earlier I might have overestimated you a little. You flew here right after your heist, didn’t you?”

When it looked like he was going to say something, she held up a finger.

“And,” she added sternly. “No amount of denial is getting you out of this one, right? Kaito KID.” She smiled at him like the cat that got the canary.

“...How long have you known?” he asked instead.

Gently pushing him off her, she replied with a huff. “Stupid, I’ve known from the start. I just didn’t bring it up.”

Kaito leaned his head back on the backrest and laughed to himself. “I should have known it’s futile to keep anything from you, Tantei-chan.” He engulfed her in a hug and pecked her on the nose. “I suppose we should start thinking of names for our baby, hm?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, thief,” she frowned up at him, unknowingly pouting cutely. “Anyway...our conversation doesn’t end there actually.”

“Hm? In that case, where _does_ it end?”

The young detective rested her head on his shoulder, “Ran is going away for a vacation so I was wondering if I could move to your place for the time being.”

Kaito smiled lovingly at her, “I’d be more than happy to oblige.” He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

The next day Kaito came back home to change clothes before going back to Shinichi and help her with her luggages. Jii was ecstatic to hear the good news and was puttering around in the kitchen while humming happily to himself. It made him smile to see the old man happy. Just as he was set to leave the house, his phone rang.

“Hello?”

 _“Ah, Kaito?”_ Aoko’s voice filtered through the speaker. _“Well? Has Kudou-san told you the good news yet?”_

“Aoko?” Kaito mumbled in confusion. “Ah! Don’t tell me you knew about it too! Ran-chan I understand, but _you?_ Shouldn’t the father of the child learn of the news first in this kind of situation? Man…” he grumbled sulkily.

Aoko merely giggled. _“So she did! What can I say, BaKaito, we girls are tight. Bye then!”_

“You called me just for this, Ahoko!?” he yelled but she had already hung up on him. “Ah, whatever. Jii-chan, I’m heading out again!”

Jii came out of the kitchen while drying his hands with a towel. “Of course, Young Master. Take care on the way. Please pass on my congratulations to the Young Mistress.”

Aoko was there to help them move the luggages to his room when the lovers arrived. She would jab at Kaito now and then by stating how cute it was to see the infamous prankster treat the detective as though she was as fragile as china. Much to the irritation of Shinichi. Most of the afternoon was spent helping her organize her belongings--all of which were stored in Kaito’s room for obvious reasons.

Shinichi eyed the large pack of crackers innocently resting on top of his bedside drawer, she looked at the magician with a knowing smirk. “I see you’ve done your research.”

“Of course I did,” he huffed, hands resting on his hips. “You’ve spent your whole life recklessly chasing murderers it’s about time you get pampered.” He winked. “You can expect more of those in the next few months, Shi~n-chan!”

Instead of her usual snark, she flashed him a tender smile instead. “Thanks, Kaito.”

Totally caught off guard, his poker face slipped. He looked away, trying to will the blushing away. Mood swings. Right. Pregnancy does that even to his beloved detective.

Some time in the middle of the night, he accompanied her to his bathroom, holding her hair away from her face and rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach. He left to fetch her a glass of water after helping her back to his bed, which she downed in four careful gulps. Once he was sure she was okay he helped her lie down before doing the same.

“Hey, Kaito…?”

“Hm?”

“What about your heists?” Clear blue orbs stared up to indigo ones.

“Hah? I didn’t plan any heists after last night though…?”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” She frowned, which relaxed a couple of beats later. “What I mean is...wouldn’t Nakamori-keibu worry if you suddenly disappeared?”

“You’re so silly, Shin-chan. How can I think of leaving you behind every time I go on heists?” Kaito started. “The Crows are long gone, I have all the time in the world.”

“But Nakamo-” he pressed a finger on her lips.

“Shi~n-chan! I believe it’s time for you and I to sleep,” he chuckled when she wore an unimpressed expression. “Don’t worry! I already took care of it.” She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion before conceding defeat. It didn’t take them long to fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

On the following day, Kaito posted a note for the morning newspaper. Unsurprisingly it made front page and had Nakamori slack-jawed upon opening his papers to read the news like he always does during breakfast.

 

To my dearest fans,

I shall be on a year-long sojourn in the shadows.

My treasure has its vault full and I shall be too busy giving them all my love and care.

KAITO KID 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooooow this ended up being longer than it's supposed to be! But anyways, here's the second and final chapter. We're going to post a separate story related to this two-shot as soon as possible. One involving Shinichi and Kaito's anniversary date, and the other, Shinichi's crazy food craving adventures. If you have any suggestions for either ideas, feel free to comment your idea and we'll see what we can do :) 
> 
> -KAT

When Shinichi didn’t come to school today, she got worried. After cracking what was probably the biggest case the young detective had 3 years ago, Shinichi had stopped randomly disappearing. Ran felt restless the whole day, and when her classes ended she sent her childhood friend a text that she’s coming over, apologizing to Sonoko for having to leave immediately.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

No answer. Something is definitely wrong here. The brunette rummaged through her purse and grabbed the spare key Shinichi gave her a long time ago and opened the door. The fact that her door was locked gave her the peace of mind that no one had broken in. But where _was_ she?

“Shi-Shinichi?” she called. “Shinichi are you here?”

She climbed up the stairs and headed for the detective’s room. Receiving no answer despite her knocks, she twisted the knob and was surprised to see it unlocked. “...Shinichi...?”

Ran paused when she heard her friend retching in the bathroom. Worried, she hurried to the source of the sound and opened the bathroom door. Shinichi was on the floor, body hunched over the toilet as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Ran quickly took the spot beside the young detective and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Once everything was over Ran flushed the toilet, Shinichi gave her a tired smile in gratitude.

“Can you stand?” Ran asked, seeing how weary the other was, she didn’t bother waiting for a response. She helped her to the sink and washed all the traces of bile from her face. Then helped her sit on the bed where she grabbed a half empty water bottle from her bedside drawer.

“You should have called me if you’re sick,” Ran chided her friend.

The young detective gulped down the water before she rested comfortably on her bed. “If it were just a stomach flu or any common sickness, trust me, I would’ve called you.”

“Hm?”

“As it is, I think my own deduction over my current state may right be on the mark.” She continued muttering, further confusing Ran.

“What are you saying?” the martial artist asked, even worried now, voice trembling a little. “Could it be that… You’re not terminally-”

“Relax, Ran! Nothing as bad as that. It’s just that, I have a feeling that I might be… To be precise I’m quite sure that I’m--”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Ran stepped out of the pharmacy while carrying the plastic with multiple, light boxes that seem significantly heavy because of what they may mean. Though she couldn’t believe it, it would be even more strange not to believe. After all, Shinichi’s deductions aren’t to be taken lightly.

Once she arrived, she handed the boxes silently to her friend who took them wordlessly and headed straight for the bathroom. Ran sat on Shinichi’s bed and began the agonizing wait. She couldn’t help but let a smile pass her lips. Things will be exciting from here on out. They just need the two lines to confirm it all.The detective soon came back wearing a pensive look.

Ran stood up, “Well? What does it say?”

“...I was right.”

“That’s great!” Ran squealed as she jumped her friend and began squeezing her. “When are you going to tell Kuroba-kun the good news?”

“Not anytime soon,” Shinichi answered in a daze.

“But why?”

“Because,” the young detective looked at her bedside calendar. “It’s not the right time. Once everything calms down, then I’ll tell him.”

“Alright. What about your parents though?” She panicked when she saw Shinichi blanche at the mention of her parents.

“I most definitely don’t want to tell them. Promise me you’ll keep my secret for now.” She shuddered. “I really don’t want to tell Mom. I don’t need the added stress.”

Just then, Shinichi’s mobile phone rang. She saw that it was Kaito calling and answered it immediately. “Hello, Kaito? Ah, so you heard from Aoko-san. It was just a stomach bug but I’m fine now. Ran is with me. You want to come over? Now?” She raised panicked eyes at Ran who immediately understood and began gathering the pregnancy kits to dispose on her way home.

“No, no, I don’t mind. We’ll be getting very busy soon so while we both still have free time, I’ll let you see me.” She rubbed her tummy absentmindedly. “Could you buy me something to eat on the way here? Yes, I promise I can keep down the food. Didn’t I tell you I’m fine already?” she replied exasperatedly at her boyfriend. “Two large meat buns. I’m really hungry right now after practically emptying my stomach the whole day. Thanks, be careful on the way. See you soon.” Shinichi was looking at the phone in her hand while smiling quite contentedly.

“I guess that’s my cue to leave then,” Ran said, looking teasingly at her friend.

“Yeah, thanks for coming over, Ran.” The two childhood friends hugged and then it was time for Ran to go. After all, she had to remove the evidence before Kaito gets here. It was a struggle to keep her current situation hidden from her perceptive boyfriend, but she managed in the end and graduated with no incident.

Though Shinichi and Kaito would’ve preferred to celebrate their graduation together privately, they couldn’t escape their parents’ enthusiasm. Now she was forced to endure, not only to keep the secret from Kaito and his mother who will be at close quarters with her for a week, she was also on her guard so that her parents, especially her mother, wouldn’t find out of her pregnancy.

It was a long week. In all honesty she probably wouldn’t have been able to keep the secret if it wasn’t for her father’s help. She really shouldn’t underestimate her father. As soon as they were both alone in his study, he immediately confronted her about it and promised to distract hers and Kaito’s mother from noticing anything. Kaito shouldn’t be a problem. He was too absorbed about not being able to keep his girlfriend to himself for the whole week.

Never ever, underestimate Kudou Yuusaku. For criminals it would be the last thing they’ll ever do outside of jail. When a heist note got posted after their respective parents flew out the country once more, Shinichi relaxed. That means she has more time to keep it a secret just a little longer…

“Shinichi?” Ran looked at her friend worriedly, the detective had just gone through probably one of her worst morning sickness to date. “Isn’t it about time you tell Kuroba-kun? You’ve been putting it off for a month and a few weeks now… Your parents aren’t here anymore, and I’m going on a long vacation with my parents soon...no one’s going to be able to keep an eye on you if you keep hiding it from him.”

Shinichi idly nibbled on a cracker as she thought, “...I suppose you’re right. Maybe later...but not now.”

The brunette let out a huff and smiled, “How about we go out and buy you some maternity clothes before I leave?”

The detective returned the smile and finished her last cracker. “Alright. Give me a few minutes to get ready.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

“There sure are a lot of people today...” Ran trailed off.

“It must be that special Kamen Yaiba promo the kids were talking about,” Shinichi replied, grinning when she saw the fliers that proved her correct.

“Ah! It’s Ran-oneesan and Shinichi-oneesan!” Ayumi’s voice pierced through the detective’s thoughts which made her turn her head. There stood her three promising students, the Detective Boys.

“Ayumi-chan! You three are here for the Kamen Yaiba event like Shinichi said?”

“Yes. It’s something we just can’t miss,” Mitsuhiko replied, nodding politely at the young women.

“Why are you two here?” Genta asked them curiously.

“Ah, just for some things,” Ran said evasively.

Genta looked to their mentor and saw her staring into space as she rubbed her midsection. “Hm? Ah! I got it!”

“What do you mean, Genta-kun?” Ayumi tilted her head.

“They must be here to buy food! Because Shinichi-neechan seems hungry, rubbing her tummy.”

“Genta-kun, how old do you think we are now? Pretty soon we’ll be in middle school you know? You should say ‘stomach’ instead of ‘tummy’.” Mitsuhiko lectured their large friend.

Shinichi stopped what she was doing, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. It was a good thing that none of her apprentices suspected a thing. She felt a hand slip in hers and saw Ayumi looking up at her in worry.

“Shinichi-oneesan, maybe you should eat if you’re hungry.”

Their mentor smiled gently and patted her head. “I’ll make sure to do so. You should go to that Kamen Yaiba event now. Ran and I still have many places to go to.”

“That’s right! We still have dresses to buy,” Ran interjected with an excited smile.

“Hey, Ran…”

“I’m sure Shinichi-san will look pretty in any dress,” Mitsuhiko said, trying to be a gentleman.

“I agree. I kinda wanna see Shinichi-oneesan in a dress,” Ayumi confided wistfully.

Shinichi had to laugh privately, to herself as she and Ran waved back to the children who went off to see the Kamen Yaiba promo event. It’s only been a few years but those children will soon be in middle school. Speaking of which, she has yet to speak to Shiho. Maybe she should drop by at her place sometime soon.

Needless to say, Shinichi was grateful that the night didn’t end disastrously after she broke the news to her boyfriend. It made her feel at ease knowing that Kaito would be with her every step of the way.

She did, eventually let Shiho know about her current state of affairs after moving in with Kaito. Granted, she had to endure the cold shoulder for letting the half-Brit be the last to know. She was forgiven in the end, when Shinichi promised the position of godmother to her. She found out later on that the scientist already knew from the start courtesy of the Detective Boys’ recounting their meeting with their mentor. She started debating if it was a wise move on her part to have her child be influenced by such a woman.

It was best not to think about it for now. For her sanity’s sake.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Seven months later…

One Kuroba Kaito sighed as he idly juggled a couple of colorful balls and one awfully expensive-looking box, ignoring the awed stares he got from passersby. He actually bought the ring a few months back but couldn’t seem to find the right time to propose to Shinichi. Whenever he attempted to do so, someone would barge in the room(Heiji) and ruin the moment. Or call(still Heiji) at the worst possible times, namely the time where Shinichi went into labor last week. _Ugh...wait until I go to Osaka I’ll--_

His eyes zeroed in on a newspaper’s headline. Curiosity piqued, he made all of his balls disappear one by one and caught the ring box in one hand, tucking it safely in his pocket before approaching the newspaper stand. His eyes gleamed as he read the article.

His mouth stretched into KID’s trademark grin. _Perfect!_

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

“What? Kaito KID sent an advanced notice!?” Nakamori yelled into his subordinate’s ear. “Hah! Year-long hiatus my foot! I knew he couldn’t resist stealing again that he couldn’t even stick to his own word,” he scoffed.

“Well? So what is he stealing and where is it going to be?” he asked impatiently.

“That’s the thing, Sir. We’re not exactly certain.”

Nakamori took the note in his gloved hands and read it himself. And he, too, was stumped.

 

Tonight I shall take the world’s attention to where Heaven and Earth touch.

Struck by my Lady Selene’s pale fingers,

I will do the unthinkable in twelve counts and free what the foolish, all-giving woman trapped.

In billowing veils of white, follower of Aletheia,

I am your captive.

           KAITO KID 

 

 

With careful research the police discovered that Kaito KID may be aiming for two of the five treasures that Jirokichi Suzuki will be exhibiting at the Bell Tree Tower. The Child of Elpis, and the Apollo’s Laurel. Twelve counts should refer to the time...that means…

“Midnight...” Nakamori murmured. “Quickly! Contact Suzuki Jirokichi right away and make preparations for the capture of Kaito KID tonight! I hate to admit it, but I was  wrong into thinking that the old man’s challenge note won’t lure him out. Damn it!”

A few hours later Nakamori was surveying the place with Jirokichi and his faithful dog Lupin. The old man was gloating for successfully luring out KID.

“Is it just me or are the fans got louder this time?” Konno-keiji nervously asked his superior.

“Well, KID just returned from his long hiatus so everyone’s on the edge of their seats,” Nakamori grumbled. “Also there were plenty of his fans who tried deciphering the codes by themselves and somehow came to a conclusion that KID’s getting married to a rich foreign woman named Selene. Needless to say, it enraged a lot of his female fans.”

“I-I see...” Well that explains the passionate fire behind every woman’s eyes in this heist...

“Ah, I knew it. So you were fooled once again, Nakamori-keibu,” a voice spoke up as soon as he stepped off the elevator. “Good evening, Inspector. It has been a while.”

“Ha-Hakuba!” The inspector spluttered upon laying his eyes on the renowned, young detective. “What do you mean I was fooled by KID? Come to think of it, are you really Hakuba? Maybe you’re KID in disguise!”

Before the inspector could make a move to pull the half-Brit’s cheeks, Hakuba saved him the trouble by tugging his cheek himself. “I assure you, I’m the real deal. I heard from Konno-keiji and also procured a copy of KID’s note from him as well. I can say with certainty that Bell Tree Tower is not the place he stated in his heist note.”

“What?” Jirokichi exclaimed, offended by what was said.

“While you got the time right, the location is wrong,” Hakuba started. “He didn’t mention Bell Tree Tower at all. ‘Where Heaven and Earth touch’ simply refers to a high place. And the hint as to what that place is the line stating the time. The fact that this line states the time is also another hint.”

“Twelve counts...stating the time...?” Nakamori’s eyes widened in realization. “W-wait! You don’t mean...?!”

The blonde nodded, “Yes. The location stated in the note is none other than the Ekoda Clock Tower.”

Within a second Nakamori took out his radio and bellowed into it. “All men move out to Ekoda Clock Tower ASAP!! We might barely make it in time!”

“You, young man. Are you really certain?” Jirokichi asked in all seriousness.

“There is no doubt.” Hakuba replied with equal seriousness.

“Then you’re coming with me. We’ll take my personal helicopter there. That KID, how dare he ignore MY issued challenge…”

Seeing patrol cars peeling out in full speed away from the tower, it wasn’t hard to catch the attention of the mass media. Reporters hopped into their news vans and followed the speeding police cars, and pretty soon the large number of audience that gathered below also began to disperse, planning to follow the trail.

Ekoda Clock Tower.

It was once subjected to one of Kaito KID’s memorable heist attempts. It was a few minutes to midnight when the gentleman thief spotted the police cars surrounding the area. Media helicopter and of course, Jirokichi’s personal helicopter shone their lights and soon honed in on his white clad figure standing in mid-air, right in front of the clock’s face.

The clock tower gave its loud toll, as the hands moved to form the midnight hour. For the whole time that the clock tower tolled, there was a collective silence. Once the final bell tolled its twelfth count, Kaito KID raised his hand up high and snapped his fingers, the sound echoing throughout as the silence still prevailed. And then a loud sound of rustling sheets was heard.

Before their very eyes a large banner appeared, and what can be seen on it, was broadcasted live on practically every news channel in Japan. The audience that had regathered below, began cheering, shrieking, and clapping.

Hakuba stifled a chuckle as he read the words on the banner written in bold black letters. “Still flashy as always, that thief.”

 

 **KUDOU** **SHINICHI**

**WILL YOU**

**MARRY ME?**

****  

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Jirokichi mumbled, eyes still on the banner.

The half-Brit schooled a professional look and turned to look at his elder helicopter companion. “I’m sorry to say this, Jirokichi-san, but KID never intended to steal anything tonight. Except, for the hand of Kudou-san maybe. He only used your exhibit to mislead everyone.”

Hakuba thought back to a few hours ago, when Kaito KID dropped by and brazenly breezed into his mansion. He’d been accusing Kuroba Kaito to be Kaito KID for years, and had just known the truth of it all during college. But the sight of his high school classmate dressed in his Kaito KID outfit and walking in his sitting room had unnerved him somewhat.

The purpose of the visit? To hash out this ridiculous plan. It was just as well that he went along with it. After all, Kaito did have a point. Nakamori-keibu would have stubbornly waited in vain for KID’s arrival at the Bell Tree Tower if the gentleman thief hadn’t asked him to come and correct their misinterpretation of the heist note. Suddenly he was worried for Kudou-kun’s child’s future with _that_ as the father.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

_“Here in front of Ekoda Clock Tower, we can see two large banners proposing to the famous Heisei Holmes, Kudou Shinichi-san, signed with KID’s trademark caricature! Fans are currently cheering on for the gentleman thief, but many seem to have conflicting feelings over the unconventional proposal--”_

Shinichi turned the volume down, looking at anywhere else but her source of embarrassment. “That Kaito...” she muttered, hiding her face in her hands. She immediately snatched her phone when it rang, ending the call after seeing Sonoko’s name flash. And the calls that followed after that. All belonging to one Suzuki Sonoko.

Meanwhile...

“T-that stupid detective! How dare she ignore my calls!” Sonoko glared at her phone. “She already has Kuroba-kun, I'm not going to let her have my KID-sama!!!”

Just then two staff members from Nichiuri TV passed her by while carrying their equipment. They already started packing up now that the show was over. Their conversation catching the heiress’ attention.

“Our ratings spiked up because of KID, if only we could secure an immediate interview with Kudou-san we’d be getting even higher ratings!”

“Yeah, but no one really knows where she is, it would take a _miracle_ for us to secure an interview with her.”

Sonoko grinned as a brilliant idea popped up in her mind. She wants her answers and she wants them _now!_  With no further ado, she caught up to one of the men and tapped him on the shoulder. Both men sent her curious looks.

She grinned, “I know where she is.”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Shinichi relaxed when the calls stopped coming. Once she’s back in her top condition, she's going to give KID _hell_ during his future heists. The detective paused after catching something interesting from the television and increased the volume.

_“--Nichiuri TV has recently received a tip regarding the whereabouts of Kudou Shinichi-san from a reliable source who shall not be named. For safety purposes, her exact location will not be specified. We now bring you live with our field reporter, Tateishi Misa-san, on the scene.”_

The young detective stared at the television incredulously, as she saw the name plate outside of her room broadcasted live. After three cautious knocks, the Nichiuri TV news staff burst through her door. She didn’t need to look at the screen to know that her face is currently broadcasted all over Japan. Somewhere in Osaka, Heiji must be in tears from laughing at her predicament. The reporter then shoved her mic towards the bedridden detective's face, effectively snapping the latter out of her thoughts.

“Kudou-san, I see you are tuned in to our news program. Seeing Kaito KID’s very public proposal for you, what is your response to this outrageous grand gesture of love from none other than Kaito KID?”

Shinichi stayed silent as she formulated her response, all the while cursing her beloved in her mind.

“Incidentally, may we ask what it is that has you confined in this hospital?” the annoying reporter tacked on another question.

“Uh, Tateishi-san, we weren't supposed to ask anything related to her hosp--” the cameraman was abruptly cut off.

“It should be fine! We're here anyway, might as well kill two birds with one stone,” Misa waved off her colleague before turning back to the detective. “Well…the whole world is waiting for your response, Kudou-san!”

Despite how irritated she was at the blatant disrespect, Shinichi schooled a calm expression before replying. “I’m...flattered, really, but I already accepted another man’s proposal.” She was sure she heard a couple of nurses stationed nearby gasp.

Misa’s eyes widened at her reply. “By any chance, who is this man?”

Shinichi craned her neck towards the door, “He’s over there, the one standing like an idiot.”

“You wound me, Shin-chan,” Kaito clutched his chest in exaggeration. The reporter’s eyes practically sparkled at the opportunity presented before her. Things just got a whole lot more interesting when the popular magician, Kuroba Kaito, entered the spotlight.  A famous gem thief and a famous magician fighting for one detective’s love! What a scoop!

“Darling, please don’t talk to me about wounds,” Shinichi smiled sweetly, it was enough to put Kaito on his guard.

“Yes, well,” the magician coughed but proceeded towards her bedside. “Since you finally said yes, I believe you’re missing a little something~” He took her left hand and waved his other hand over it.

Shinichi was bothered by the fact that her fiance’s little magic act was being broadcasted live. Not to mention embarrassing. But she suffered through it like a soldier as the news reporter gasped upon seeing a ring suddenly appear on her ring finger. It’s not like he could fool her easily considering she felt how he slipped it on her finger subtly without anyone noticing.

“Kuroba Kaito-sama,” the reporter called out cheerfully as he too was subjected to the same mic-in-the-face routine. “What are your thoughts on having another man, none other than Kaito KID-sama making a very public advance on your fiancée?”

Kaito winked at Shinichi and gave the camera a big, mischievous smile. “He has quite a refined taste. But sadly the best man won, which unfortunately for him, is me.”

The poor patient was relieved that the foolish reporter was distracted from getting answers to her second question. It sounded awfully like an afterthought anyway. At last Kaito managed to do away with the unwanted visitors with a promise of an exclusive interview as a couple.

“The _best_ man won?” Shinichi quoted his earlier words sarcastically. “If this is your idea of a proposal, I don’t even want to think what you’ll do for our wedding.”

“Aww, don’t be like that, Shin-chan, beautiful mother of my beautiful child,” Kaito pulled her close as they watched the muted news still airing on the television. “I can promise to make it the most memorable wedding in history.”

Shinichi smiled, “I expect nothing less from Kaito KID.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To translate the parts Hakuba didn't explain...
> 
> Selene in Greek Mythology is said to be the personification of the moon. Now being struck by Selene stands for being moonstruck, which means 'unable to act or think normally because of love.' Her 'pale fingers' refer to the rays of the moon. The 'free' line is actually a trap to trick them into thinking that he's going to steal that night. The 'all-giving' woman is Pandora since the name can mean either all-giving, or all gifted. And as we all know, the thing that she 'trapped' is Hope.
> 
> The billowing veils of white may refer to the white banner, Aletheia's depiction of wearing white, and the wedding gown. Follower of Aletheia means follower of Truth. Which refers to Shinichi. I chose Aletheia instead of Apollo because Shinichi's a girl. The police made a mistake thinking that follower of Truth refers to Apollo. As for the 'I'm your captive' line you can take it in any way you want. Whether it means that he's in love with her or he's captivated by her, it's up to you :)
> 
> -KAT

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope you did! The second chapter will focus on Shinichi more to accompany this slightly Kaito-centric chapter. The wings part is paralleled to the scene in Lost Ship in the Sky. But instead of 'close your wings' we get 'open your wings' ^^


End file.
